


Cat and Mouse

by orphan_account



Series: Dust to Stars [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fake AH Crew, Hand Jobs, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's a risky thing to try and assassinate another assassin, but Ray likes living on the edge of life especially if it means getting laid once in a while.





	

It was later at night when Ray spotted someone from across the room. He was in a bar well known for criminals hanging out and he’d never really done much there other than hit up his weed dealer and drink some soda. Sometimes he’d con some idiots out of their money by playing pool with betting. Ray never hustled anyone out of their money though. He was up front about his skills. After all being able to nail someone’s head through the window of a moving card made someone have pretty fucking good aim in Ray’s opinion. Pool wasn’t too bad when you had practiced taking trick shots with a high powered sniper rifle. Which, of course Ray had. Though that night, Ray wasn’t feeling like getting money from his fellow criminals and scum of Los Santos. He was looking to see if anyone in the area was interesting. People watching was fun sometimes to him. It was weird to see the way people acted while drunk or while trying to score. It was interesting to see the way people would let down their guard like fucking idiots just for some booze. After all this bar was known for being a criminal hang out and yet people would drink and flirt and take risks like no one in the bar could hurt a fly. That was wrong. Ray could name several people within the bar that he knew could personally take someone out and would for just a quick buck. Not that Ray had room to talk.

He was just the same as the rest of them, after all.

The only difference was that that night, Ray wasn’t there purely for pleasure. He was on the hunt for someone. Normally it wasn’t a great idea to take a job to kill another assassin, but Ray wasn’t going to complain after he’d been offered the amount of money he had. The Vagabond though… Now that was a dangerous hunt. It was almost a little thrilling to Ray though. Which was nice because Ray normally couldn’t bring himself to care about anything other than what video games were coming out in the next few months. Across the room was the Vagabond though. Ray had never really noticed him there before because Ray hadn’t been looking. Most of the people in the bar would wear a mask or something to hide their identities. It made sense being the type of bar it was so the Vagabond’s skull mask wasn’t that out of place normally.

It did make it incredibly easy for Ray to notice the man though.

There was always a silver lining to everything. Or maybe that was what Ray told himself to keep looking on the positive side of things. Who was Ray kidding, he was almost always positive. Life was just one big joke after all. Just something to pass through without much of a care. He would watch the way things unfolded and play his part in it while having a good time. That was all Ray really cared about, having a good time.

Walking up to the man, Ray sat down next to him and gave him a grin. “Not a drinker either yeah?” Ray had noticed the Vagabond didn’t have a drink in front of him and well rumor was that he never took off his mask so Ray couldn’t imagine how he would drink something without taking the mask off.

There was silence as Vagabond seemed to just stare at him for a moment.

“I don’t think alcohol’s all that. People give it too much credit. Sure it’s good for getting rid of inhibitions, but those are there for a reason, yeah? Without inhibitions people would run around doing stupid shit all the time. Though people doing dumb shit would make things a lot funnier to watch. A lot more frustrating too though,” Ray rambled with a shrug. He also had heard that Vagabond wasn’t much of a talker, but that was alright. Ray could talk to himself. He just needed to wait until Vagabond was alone to strike him. It wouldn’t be too hard. Maybe it was risky talking to his mark before enacting his plan, but Ray also wanted to see what if all the mystery surrounding Vagabond had any basis. It was hard to not be curious about one of his top competitors for assassinations.

It also helped that Vagabond was dressed head to toe in leather. Ray couldn’t resist a man in leather after all.

There was still no response from the other man, but Ray didn’t really care. “Plus, if I’m ever a little short on cash I can just play someone in pool. I’m pretty good if I do say so myself. At pool, at video games, at other various things…” Ray trailed off, looking Vagabond up and down for a moment before looking away. Maybe if Vagabond picked up what Ray was suggesting he would be able to get Vagabond alone and kill him without any issues. That would be nice. Though, Ray also wouldn’t be too opposed to fooling around with the guy before killing him. It was hard to tell with all the leather, but Vagabond seemed built.

A light laugh was the only noise that left Vagabond. It seemed to Ray like he was confused about getting hit on. That was interesting. It was probably because no one in their right mind would hit on someone with Vagabond’s reputation or appearance, but Ray enjoyed taking risks in life. It was more interesting. Unless it took too much work and then he wasn’t really that interested.

It surprised Ray when the Vagabond suddenly leaned in towards him. He hadn’t thought his advance had worked given the light laughter he had heard, but maybe he was wrong.

“Do you know who I am?”

Ray swore a chill went down his spine at the words. The silent threat that lingered in the words was thrilling to Ray. The idea of “I’m the fucking Vagabond and I could kill you with my pinky” being stated with one little question was exciting. It was true. Ray had no doubt this man could kill him easily. Though, Ray could kill him just as easily it was still thrilling to be so close to something this dangerous. His pink tongue darted out and licked his lips. Ray wasn’t sure what to say at that point. Swallowing lightly, Ray offered the other a light smile.

“You’re the Vagabond,” Ray said quietly, almost awfully. It wasn’t even fake either. Ray was amazed at what this man could do. That was another reason he’d accepted the job on Vagabond. It would do his own ego good to take out someone he looked up to. Vagabond had gotten into the business before Ray had entered it and when Ray had picked up sniping and assassination, Vagabond was a name thrown around sometimes. Things about how someone should’ve hired Vagabond instead of a green kid. Ray had proven most of those people wrong, but he’d still held a bit of wonder when it came to the Vagabond.

“Then you should know not to make idle promises to me.”

Fuck Ray was in it now. Biting his lip, Ray looked at the bigger man for a moment before smiling and saying, “I always keep my promises I can assure you that.”

This was amazing to Ray. It was so easy just getting the Vagabond to come with him alone to some shitty motel and then killing him and getting away. Vagabond didn’t even seem to recognize him as another assassin. Plus, Ray might get in a good lay first. It was a win fucking win. Ray almost felt like patting himself on the back with how easily this was going for him, but he held it in. After all, he didn’t want Vagabond to catch on to what was happening. Ray didn’t have a fucking death wish.

“Then what promise will you make me?”

Ray smirked lightly. “I promise to give you a great night you won’t forget.”

It made sense though, that Vagabond wouldn’t be fazed by someone hitting on him. There were a lot of people in Los Santos that were attracted to danger so it made sense that Vagabond would get hit on from time to time. Ray was hoping to play up the idea of wanting the danger of fooling around with someone so dangerous. It helped that that was a factor to Ray’s attraction to the man.

“I’m not a gentle person.”

“Good.”

“You’ll have to be blindfolded.”

“Gladly.”

“Follow me then.”

Ray stood up at that and batted his eyelashes at the other man. Sure, Ray didn’t really like playing up the idiot who sleeps with anyone card, but well, Ray was actually interested in Vagabond and fuck it’d been a while since Ray had gotten any. Following Vagabond, Ray half expected the other man to suggest they fuck in the side alley when he paused, but no such luck. It seemed like Vagabond only looked back to make sure Ray was still following. As if Ray would let his mark get away. Then again, Vagabond didn’t know that Ray was there to kill him.

As they entered a shady motel from across the street, Vagabond just gave the person at the front desk a nod which only served to confirm Ray’s theory about Vagabond getting hit on for the danger factor. Good. If the front desk guy was fine with a guy in a skull mask and full leather walking past, he probably wouldn’t go looking around if he heard some commotion. Not that Ray was planning on making some huge amount of noise in killing his mark. That would just be fucking sloppy and well, if Ray was going to kill someone he was going to do it right. He had a silencer with his gun and a knife on him so he could kill the other two different ways, both pretty quiet. The gun and silencer were in his bag, but the knife was in his pocket in case he needed it. It wouldn’t be too far away if he needed to grab it quickly.

Entering the room Vagabond opened the door to, Ray looked around. It looked a little lived in like the other had at least spent the night there. It made sense, staying in random shitty motels was probably safer than living in one place all the time. Plus, Ray heard the Vagabond went to places other than Los Santos often enough to probably warrant not wanting a permanent place to stay. Glancing around, Ray noted a knife sitting on the nightstand next to the bed that would probably come in handy. It’d be nice to be able to fuck around and then just reach over and grab a weapon to use. Ray wasn’t going to complain about it.

Once they were behind closed doors, Ray decided to keep up the “I’m just an idiot looking for a cheap thrill” act and wrapped his arms around Vagabond’s neck. A smile reached his face as he looked into the dark, partially obscured eyes that stared back at him. “Nice place you’ve got,” Ray remarked sarcastically before kissing the other’s neck. It was a bit of a stretch since he was shorter, but Ray didn’t really care as he ran his hands along the obviously toned body in front of him.

“Where’s this blindfold I was told about?” Ray asked, backing off a bit. It was a good thing he was actually interested in Vagabond, otherwise he didn’t know if he would have been able to sold the lie.

A finger was pointed in the direction of the nightstand and Ray walked over, opening the drawer and finding a blindfold, some rope, and a pair of handcuffs. It was probably so if Vagabond needed to interrogate someone he’d have what he needed, but Ray felt a thrill of arousal run down his spine. If not for his plans to kill Vagabond, he’d ask the other to tie him up too. Snatching out the blindfold, Ray held it out to Vagabond.

“Will you put it on me?” Ray asked, licking his lips again.

Vagabond stepped forward and grabbed the blindfold roughly from Ray. His hands found Ray’s shoulders and he turned the smaller man around before putting the blindfold over his eyes.

Ray found himself glad that he had a rule of wearing contacts when on jobs since his glasses would have gotten in the way. Once Ray felt the blindfold securely around his head, Ray turned around and felt around for a second to find the edge of the skull mask. Ray gave it a light tug to make sure he wasn’t going to get shot for trying to take it off and found himself pleasantly surprised when he was able to tug it off easily.

“If you want to stop say so otherwise I’ll assume you’re okay with what’s happening.” Ray heard the Vagabond say roughly.

Fuck that meant things were going to get exciting… Ray leaned up to kiss the other, missing a little bit before pushing his lips roughly to the other’s. Vagabond’s lips were surprisingly soft for a murderer, but Ray wasn’t thinking about that for long when a nip to his lower lip caused him to let out a soft moan. A tongue wormed its way into his mouth quickly after and Ray found his tongue being coaxed into a deeper kiss. His penis was already straining against his boxers just from the thrill of it all.

Suddenly then, Ray found himself being grabbed and pushed. He was unable to catch himself before he fell, but he landed on the bed safely. It was only a second before a weight landed on top of him, Ray assuming Vagabond was straddling him now. There were lips on his mouth again as calloused hands ran over his body. A hand snaked its way under the hem of his shirt and Ray’s breath hitched at the cool air that rushed onto his stomach. Wrapping his arms around Vagabond’s back, Ray disconnected their lips for a moment. His tongue licked his lower lip, the taste of the Vagabond there.

“What’s your- ah hng,” Ray started to ask, finding himself cut off as a wet tongue licked a long stripe over his neck. His neck was very sensitive.

 “Wha- What’s your name?”  Ray managed to stutter out around the soft pants his breath was coming out in at the sensation of Vagabond’s teeth grazing his neck. Not knowing what was going to happen next only heightened Ray’s awareness and made the light touches all the sweeter.

“Why?”

Ray smirked at the question, but his smirk was quickly wiped away as the hang under his shirt found his nipple and tweaked it. A low moan was all that escaped Ray’s lips when Vagabond bit down on his neck, sucking at the pressure point and surely giving him a hickey. Once the Vagabond moved away from the mark and just let his hand run down Ray’s stomach, Ray answered, “So I know what to cry out when you fuck me.”

“Ryan, now be quiet,” Ryan said before attacking Ray’s neck again, licking and nipping along the pale skin and just listening to the chorus of gasps and moans that fell from the other’s mouth. After a moment of that, Ryan felt himself growing impatient, his cock pressing heavily against the button of his jeans. Gripping the edges of the smaller man’s shirt, Ryan pushed it up, trying to get it off so he could run his hands over more of the smooth skin beneath him. He wanted to mark the pale skin up and leave reminders of that night on the skin.

Ray got the idea and lifted himself up onto his elbows to help shimmy out of the t-shirt. Better that it was off anyway. Reaching up, Ray tangled his fingers in Ryan’s hair and brought his head down, smashing their lips together hard and rough. He bucked up, trying to get any sort of friction on his hard on as he bit at Ryan’s lower lip, teasing it in between his teeth. Kissing the other’s soft lips again, Ray let out a low moan as hands found their way to his dark perky nipples. His hips snapped up again as one of the buds was rolled and Ray couldn’t help himself as he whined, “Please…”

A deep chuckle was the response Ray got before one of the hands slid its way down his slight body and onto his crotch. The hand rubbed against the fabric, causing it to rub roughly against Ray’s cock. A stuttered breath left Ray as his head pushed back into the bed and he gripped one of the sheets. The roughness of his boxers plus the pressure on his cock was so fucking good. Ryan’s mouth bit down on Ray’s neck again, leaving a hickey as Ryan sucked roughly on his neck and another lewd moan left his lips. As the hand on his crotch left, Ray made a whining noise and reached down to touch his cock himself. His hand was batted away quickly.

“If you touch yourself this stops,” Ryan growled. He tore off his own shirt and pushed down both his pants and his boxers. His hard cock sprung free once it was released and Ryan smirked lightly. “Do you want my cock?”

“Fuck yes,” Ray responded immediately. A moment later, Ray felt arms pulling him up into a sitting position before something nudged his lips. Ray lapped at the head of the other’s cock and brought his hands up to grip the base of Ryan’s hard cock. If Ray thought he was hard before, his cock felt like it was going to break his pants then. Taking in the head of Ryan’s cock and sucking all of the salty precum off the tip, Ray teased the other’s balls with light feathery touches. Hearing the other’s low moan and the feeling of powerful hands in his hair only made Ray moan about the cock in his mouth. Ray took more of it into his mouth, sucking hard on it as he got half of it in. Ray bobbed his head up and down the length in time with his hand work, relishing in the feeling of Ryan tugging sharply on his head.

The pain felt so nice, but as Ray hallowed out his mouth, licking the tip of Ryan’s dick and sucking on it, Ray felt like he would cum then in there when he heard Ryan growl, “You look so pretty sucking me off.”

Pushing further down the other’s length, Ray’s nose twitched as he took the entire cock in his mouth and the hairs at the base of it tickled his nose. Ray didn’t pay attention though as Ryan’s hips rolled, forcing the cock deeper in his mouth and causing him to choke a little. The strong hands in his hair pulled Ray back, allowing him to take in a breath before his head was directed back down the cock. Ray could smell the other’s musk as his mouth was fucked roughly. Moaning at the sensation of the cock filling up his mouth and restricting his air, Ray rolled the other’s balls in his hand, massaging them and trying to get them to reward him for letting his mouth get used so roughly.

“What a slut, enjoying being choked on my cock. I bet if I touched your dick you’d explode just from the one touch and sucking down my cum. You’d like that right? My semen pouring into your throat? Fuck. Your mouth is so warm and hot. Don’t stop sucking,” Ryan growled out, fucking into Ray’s mouth even faster as he felt the pleasure welling up. Hot hands on his sack and the wet heat of a mouth on his cock was going to make Ryan explode. Rocking up into the heat deeply, Ryan let out a deep throaty moan before pouring his hot spunk down Ray’s throat.

Ray could only moan around the cock in his mouth and roll the other’s sack in his hand. Being called a slut went straight to Ray’s dick and he felt like just the feeling of Ryan’s cock choking him could make him cum. As the other’s cum hit the back of his throat, Ray gagged again before drinking it down. He continued to suck, trying to milk out whatever he could from the cock before he was pushed off the cock and back down on the bed. Ray was about to say something when a hand was put on his throat, cutting off his air supply quickly. Gasping for breath, Ray’s hands went to the arm holding him down. He was going to fight, but any will to move was eliminated as a calloused hot hand shoved its way into his pants and wrapped around his dick.

The hand formed a fist around Ray’s dick before tugging fast and hard. The pleasure of the hand on his dick combined with the lack of air was going to be his undoing as Ray gasped for air and moaned loudly, writhing on the bed. His eyes were twisted shut as he bucked his hips into the hot fist. “Ryyyaaaaan!” Ray cried out as he came in the other’s hand. Laying on the bed, Ray felt boneless as air came rushing back into his lungs, black spots forming in his vision. Gulping in air, Ray knew that was one of the best fucking orgasms he’d ever had.

Leaning up onto his elbows to get up, Ray was about to say something when he heard a muffled noise and pain lit up in his shoulder. Screaming, Ray gripped his shoulder, feeling a wet, sticky liquid pouring from it.

“It’s dangerous to hunt an assassin down, BrownMan. Pretty stupid to try and sleep with him first too. But that was an amazing blow job,” Ryan growled. There was the noise of him grabbing things and Ray was about to get up and attack before he heard the click of a gun. “If you move I’ll shoot you again. Stay there and I’ll let you live.”

Ray just leaned back onto the bed and stayed still, fearful that the other would shoot him anyway. His chest heaved as he tried to clear his head, unable to keep up with the sudden change of events. Ray flinched when he felt lips on his and heard a whisper against his lips, “Until next time…”

And then the Vagabond was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've written in a while so I'm probably a little rusty, but oh well. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> This is connected to my other work Dust to Stars.


End file.
